Landslide!
by highlander2973
Summary: Terra needs more training.  That's what Robin believes and sends her out of town to meet up with a Geomancer Master.  Is she ready for the challenge?


Just a short little diddy that I wrote for the first Author Idol competition back in the spring. Not sure if I want to follow through on this idea but I might be swayed if there's enough positive feedback. Comment and critique welcomed as always. I give you...

LANDSLIDE!!!

Terra left early and was flying east, over the Sierras and towards the Great Basin desert. With a thundering crash the boulder she had been riding slammed into the ground. Terra landed squarely on her feet nearby.

She was in the right place…at least according to information Robin had given her. She looked around, but saw no trace of anyone.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Terra took her communicator out of her utility belt and opened it.

"Terra calling Robin…"

_"Terra, report. Did you make it to the desert?"  
_  
"Yeah. But I still don't understand what I'm doing here. Why do _I_ have to go out of town just to train?"

_"It's for the best, Terra. You need open spaces to reach your potential. You need more than we have at the Tower."  
_  
"…and how is 'what's-his-face' gonna help me?"

_"He's a geomancer like you, and he's got years of experience. Give him a chance. He came highly recommended. Besides. STAR labs…said they won't replace our obstacle course anymore unless 'you'' train someplace else."  
_  
"Pffft, not _my_ fault they make cruddy stuff. C'mon Robin, at least send Beast Boy to keep me company…"

_"You're too easily distracted when he's around. Just sit tight. Your trainer should be there soon." _

"But-"

_"Robin, out." _

Terra huffed, shut her communicator and took a seat on a rock nearby. After 10 minutes there was still no sign of her 'trainer.' Terra was getting bored.

"Maybe I can warm up a little before this guy shows up…."

Terra stretched her arms in front of her. Her eyes and hands began to glow. Suddenly three pillars of rock punched through the ground about ten feet apart and 20 feet high.

"Not bad…"

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Terra stumbled backwards, tripping over a rock and falling flat on her bottom.

"But you lack style! Where's your passion?!"

Terra squinted to make out the figure that was standing on the edge of a nearby rift, the sun gleaming behind him.

"Scare much?!"

As her eyes adjusted she made out the man in front of him. He was standing lean and tall. He had dirty brown hair that was long and unkempt. In fact, just about all of him was unkempt. He wore a large fedora complete with matching trench coat that blew in the hot breeze.

"My apologies…" he said with a tone that was too dramatic for the moment.

"…I tend to have that affect. You must be Terra…"

"Um, yeah…and you are?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I?! My dear, I am the one that makes the lava run hot! I am the one that Mt. Everest calls father!!! I AM…. LANDSLIIIIIIIDE!!!! "

Dead silence.

"Uh, right."

"My dear, I was bending the earth to my will when you were in diapers! I can teach you things you never even imagined! I will take you under my wing and teach you to soar with the eagles!" he said, putting one hand on his hip and pointing towards the horizon.

"Riiiight. Look, Mudslide…"

"Landslide!"

"Right, _Landslide_. Could you excuse me for a second?"

Terra ran behind a boulder and pulled out her communicator.

"Terra. Calling. Robin!"

_"Robin, here. Report." _

"Are you kidding me with this?!"

_"All right, calm down. I know he seems a little bit-"  
_  
"Magoo? C'mon Robin, don't make me train with this dork…"

_"He knows what he's doing Terra. You're in good hands."  
_  
"I don't wanna know where his hands have been! HEY!"

An oyster shaped rock flew out of nowhere, snatching the communicator from Terra's hand…flying back to its master.

"If it isn't the boy wonder himself! Long time no see, Robin!"

_"Good to see you again, Landslide. Make sure that Terra gets the most out her training."  
_  
"My dear boy it's already underway! Give my regards to your mentor in Gotham!"

_"Will do. Robin, out."  
_  
Terra sighed heavily as the swashbuckling geomancer placed the communicator in his pocket.

"I believe in rewarding hard work! If you retrieve this device from my pocket I will let you place a call to your little boyfriend. If you fail…it's boulder throwing till dawn! Shall we begin?"

Terra's narrowed eyes, and clenched fists, were now burning yellow.

Training……had begun.


End file.
